


Golden Masks

by AltMcClellan



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Undercover, Undercover Missions, V and Jackie have to steal something from sect leader, slow burn but like in a friendship way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltMcClellan/pseuds/AltMcClellan
Summary: Corporate agent, Meredith Stout orders V and Jackie to retrieve one of the pieces of tech that Militech MUST have. Luckily, it will be presented at meeting of Golden Masks - sect that is focused on wealth and fame. V and Jackie go undercover in hope of executing the given task.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyberpunkThot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkThot/gifts).

Night City

Free State of New California

05.24.2077

It was roughly more than a month after V and Jackie did the job for Dexter DeShawn. That's when V met Meredith Stout - one of the Militech's Senior Operations Manager. She gave V 50 thousand credits to buy military robot, but in return she wanted V to install a chip that was _supposed _to spy at Maelstroms, however it did _a lot_ more. Luckily, V and Jackie defeated Maelstroms without much trouble. And finished the job for Dex.

On the top left corner of his vision, V saw incoming call from known corporate agent. It was Stout. V accepted the call. _Who knows what she can offer me this time - _he said to himself. Without greeting or any other word, she asked not showing any emotion:

-Do you have any job currenty?

Without though V replied:

-I'm not very busy if You are curious. Why are you asking?  
-Now it's Militech, or more specifically me, who needs your help - she sounded _a little bit_ nicer this moment -our rivals have piece of tech that must be retrieved.  
-And why should I do that? - V asked, trying to sound like he doesn't care.  
-Because your payment will be bigger than usual. Much bigger than usual. - the agent said clearly  
  
At that moment V started listening to her very carefully. He was fairly new to the mercenary life and hasn't got any well paid jobs yet, so when Stout mentioned he knew that it will be worth it.

-Let's say that I'm gonna do this job. What do I even need to do? You haven't told me anything.  
-Patience, you fool. You are going to steal it from Golden Mask's leader himself.  
-Golden Masks leader? Him? As in Alfred Karin? THAT Alfred Karin?  
-No, not him, Militech's CEO. - Meredith sounded like everyone in thw whole Night City knew about Karin's existence

However, V had absolute right to think that Meredith wasn't serious. Karin was one of the most mysterious people in the whole Night City. Many people didn't even believe that he exists! The same case was with Golden Masks. The rumour was telling that it is a sect for the most wealthy, famous and influential people in the whole world. Presenting prototypes was a good way to gain investors. If V was honest, all that was enough to get him into a mission, but only as part of the formalities (and because he was quite excited about whole action) he wanted to know all the details.

-What I'm even going to do? Where and when will I do it? Will I have anyone by my si...  
-I will answer all of these question when we will meet tommorow. At the same place as earlier. Your friend can come with you.

She then sent all the details of next day's meeting in a message. V decided that he will call Jackie and talk with him about it. Because they were not only partners in crime and mercenaries, but as well - boyfriends. When V told Jackie about it, he was as surprised as V. There was only one thing that he wasn't sure about. Will Meredith trick them into something else again? Still, at the end he agreed that they will have to meet with her tommorow and know all the details.

05.25.2077

When V was getting ready for his meeting with Meredith, he heard the door being open. He heard familiar voice. It was Jackie! He brought V some coffee from the cafe that's on the ground floor on megabuiding in which V lives. Despite the coffee being a little synthetic and flat in taste it was good. At least for the price that it was sold for. After V took a few sips he and Jackie sat on the couch. Jackie immediately asked V what is he thinking about that job. _It is probably she tricked us last time_ \- V thought. V didn't want to decide yet - he wanted to talk with Jackie after Stout explains all the details. Jackie was still unsure, but he sounded a little more eager when V told him about the payment. When V was finishig his coffee Jackie and him went into elevator and quickly went to Jackie's car. Meredith's offer cannot wait.

When V and Jackie arrived at the place where V confronted Meredith last time, Militech's armored car was already there. Two guards were standing outside of it. When V and his friend (as Meredith called him) got closer to it, a known corporate agent got out of the car.

-I see that you are interested in my offer - she said -since You came here  
-Well, I am, but it would be nice if you could share details with me - V said

-Since you asked I will tell you everything _you_ need to know. You two are going to steal advanced invisibilty implant. No, not some simple technology. This one can hide our agents from thermovisors and any other detection technology about which you do not even know. The leader of the sect, Karin wil... Welles, don't be surprised, I'm not joking here, they exists, don't make those big eyes. Back to what I was saying - the leader, Karin will have the chip with him all the time. He will have plenty of bodyguards with him, but don't worry - I'm sure that there will be plenty of moment when he will be alone. There will be many celebrities with bodyguards there, so you must fit into them well. We transfrered enough money to your acount for you to buy one full outfit in city's top sores. Don't even dare to spend this money to anything else. You don't have to eliminate Karin, but if that will be needed - do it. Just try not to draw many witnesses. Whenyou will finiswh the job, we will drop something to pick you from the building. The meeting will happen tommorow 8pm, at the penthouse of Elysium building in the downtown area. Any questions?

-But what's Jackie's role in this? - V looked confused, Meredith didn't ask him to bring Jackie just for him to stand there  
-Well, most celbrities there will have bodyguards with them. - she said, looking straight at Jackie

In that moment V and Jackie looked at eachother. They will have to go there as a clebrity and his bodyguard. Before V could even say something Jackie interrupted him:  
-I'm in.  
Without thinking, V said:  
-If you are, then I am to.  
-Splendid. Any questions? - Meredith asked, sounding a little happy this time -By thee way, I suggest that You should take the chip before presentation. We don't want our market influences to change. And maybe the chip will be guarded in his room.  
-I don't have any.  
-Then out meeting just ended. Now go buy yourself something pretty and get ready. This job is important. Even more than you think.

Then Meredith went into the car, and was later followed by security guards. The car drove off fast.  
_Can't believe we are actaully doing this, Jack_ \- said V, and planted kiss on his boyfirend's cheek

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V and Jackie are trying to steal the invisibility chip for Karin.

05.26.2077

Early this morning V and Jackie were browsing through most luxurious stores of Night City to find something in which V will look fitting to the biggest celebrites of Night City and maybe even whole United States! After some time V found something appealing - it was golden bodysuit with fur sleeves and a hoodie, that was pulled lighlty to the back of his head. Look was completed with vintage black shiny shoes with golden details, big gold earings and bracelets. Just to be less recognizable, V bought a pair of blue sunglasses with golden frames. Jackie had classic, simple, black suit and black sunglasses. _With mantis blades I won't need any body guards _\- V though, but then again, which celebrtiy gives themself mantis blades?  
  
_ A few hours later_

Before leaving V's apartment, V and his boyfriend exchanged couple of words and kissed for a goodbye. A few minutes later - already dressed up, both of them were standing on the flat roof of megabuidling. A luxurious flying car dropped next to them, and it's doors opened. Only the pilot and Meredith were in it. V and Jackie quickly get into it. The foor immediately closed. When they were in air Meredith said:  
  
-We still have a short time if you have some questions - she was much more calm and not cold now.  
-How are we gonna get out - Jackie asked  
-When you are finished, just call me with earpiece. We will send transport immediately.

In a short period of time (to V, it seemed like an entire hour) car dropped on landing pad of Elysium Building's penthouse. _Good luck - _Meredith said. 

When Jackie and V got out of car, they were stunned. Whole Night City could be seen from there. Today the sky was even clear from smog! _T__here's no time for enjoying the view _\- V thought to himself and quickly walked to the door. He showed his invitation, that Meredith gave him when they flying there, and the guy next to door scanned it. After it, he let V and Jackie in.

The penthouse inside was very opulent. There were gold chandeliers hanging from celings, the floor was marble, and the walls were in color of golden marble. When V looked around himself he saw celebrities from first pages of holo-magazines. Sarojini Helen - the singing diva of 2070's, dressed in silver (even her skin was that color, and v quietly admired how pretty she looked) with a big pink mohawk. Leonardo Heinz - one of the most promising actors of 70's (he played Johhny Silverhand in _Samurai_ from 2075!)  
and there was Evangeline Blake - one of the most know artists (one of her exhibitions consisted of her thousand clones, striking poses!)

But then V saw Karin (Meredith send his description to V earlier, so that he will know how he looks) - now all eyes were looking at him, he was dressed in suit with hundreds of pink and gold feathers around it, he od course, like all of guards of the place had a golden mask on his face. He spoke from balcony, from which whole room (and it was a big one) could be seen:

-Welcome here, I hope that everyone is having a good time! - he said with a smile.

V _thought_ that it's time for some socialization, he approached Heinz and said:

-To this day I can't believe how well you portrayed Johnny - V was smiling when he said that.  
-Thank you for the compliment, but with whom I have the pleasure to talk? - Leonardo asked  
-I'm one of the editors of _Fashion!_ magazine, but my name will be mysterious to you, until we will know eachother better - V replied with a wink, and walked out

At that moment, Jackie gave V the side-eye, but V didn't notice. Jackie isn't going to admit it, but he was a_ little_ jealous.

V quickly walked next to the person who looked like Alt Cunningham impersonator and complimented how they look. They really could pass as Alt. Evern their bodymoves are Alt-like  
V approached bar and asked barista for champagne. Walking out a crazy idea came to this mind.

He just saw Karin, so he decided to make a move:

-Mr Karin, the party is wonderful tonight - he said in a warm tone  
-I'm glad you like it, but I think I've never seen you here, I would remember someone that gorgeous - he complimented V  
-I'm a regular guest, but now I just gained confidence to speak to You, _Alfred _  
-You should have earlier - Karin responded with a smile 

V and party host spent another 30 minutes talking and sipping champagne, and then he asked if V wants to see the view of the city from his balcony. _I would really like to do that_ \- V replied. Both of them then went to Karim's lodging_. _V ordered Jackie to stay outside. Thye went to the balcony. Karin wan't lying. The view was **stunning**.

-You look as amazing as the stars on the sky, tonight - Karin then turned his head into the city

_Now's my chance _\- V though and grabbed the silver pot of holo-flower and smacked it on Karin's head making him unconscious.

-Now we can start looking - V said with relief that this situation came to an end, and let Jackie into the room.  
-Look everywhere, _partner_.

At that momemt V understood how clever Jackie was, by didn't callung him as V. In 5 mninutes, Jackie found the dafe, it was behind the painting. V hacked it, and quickly grabbed the chip.

-M, we have it - Jackie said  
-Good, I'm sending someone right away

V and Jackie came out to balcony, to admire the view, and wait for transport.

-You had too much fun tonight - Jackie siad with a laugh  
-I had to carefully pretend that it was fun. You didn't have the close encounter with Karin!

For the next 10 minutes, until the transport came, they were cuddling on the balcony, but when the car arrived and it's door opened, Meredith was already inside. V handed her the chip.

-Thank you for your service, all the money has been sent to your account. And you can keep the outfit.

V and Jackie finnaly breathed with relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that You all liked the work. It's a gift to my friend @CyberpunkThot


	3. Chapter 3

Night City, Pacifica District

Free State of New California

06.10.2077

V woke up in a dark room. He was sitting on a chair. An old, wooden one. When he tried to move and get up from the chair, he realized that his limbs are tied to it. _He finnaly woke up_ \- he heard masculine voice that was coming from the dark part of the room.   
When the two men came out of darkness, V noticed that they both had _golden masks_. 

-You should not mess with us - said voice that V knew from the past. Karin's voice

That was Karin's revenge.

06.11.2077

Jackie walked into V's apartment, with a fresh coffee in his one hand and bouqet of synthetic (the real ones were still too expensive) flowers in his other hand, but he did not find him there. Jackie searched through all rooms, but V was nowwhere to be found. Everything looked like it was left by V like was heading out to downtown. The only things that was odd, is that V's phone was there, when Jackie checked it, there were only social media notifications. The other suspicious thing wa that it was afternoon, and the battery was still charged. V did not part with his phone, so in the best setting the batter should be very low. All that got Jackie very curious. Did V leave his apartment to party WITHOUT his phone? That wasn't like him.

At that moment Jackie noticed something.

There was a small pile of golden dust on the floor. It could be everything, even from V's makeup, but usually dust like that came from scratching gold plated augs very hard. And Jackie knew only one of Night City's factions that used that type of augs. The security of Karin had them in pair with their masks. There was only one way to find out what's the source of that dust, if it's truly from augs and if Golden Masks really did something to V. And no one is better at augs that Ripperdocs. Jackie decided to call the one that helped them before. Before heading out to Vector's place, he found a plastic leaflet and with a tissue gathered some of the dust.

When he arrived at Ripperdoc's clinic, Misty was near the enterance. He asked her if Victor is out, and when he heard that doc is at his place, he quickly rushed to the door. When he entered the room, Victor, who was sitting by his desk like usual, turned and with said:

-Ah, mister Welles! I I did not expect you here today? Are you here for your regular inspection?  
-Not this time, Vic - I've got something that you could check. 

He then quickly took the tissue with the dust out, and showed it to Victor. He looked at it through some device, and said:

-Without a doubt, I can tell that this is a paint used to plate augs for them to appear more expensive. Do you want to get yourself those? They are your style from what I can see.   
-Maybe some other time. Thank you, _mi amigo_. You helped me something.

Jackie quickly got out of the room, talked for a short while with Misty and got into his car. How is he going to do this? He doesn't even know where V is and there's no one to help him.

But maybe there was.

After a while, Jackie decided, that it's better to try, rather to settle down. He selected the "call" option and without waiting, the conversation bagan:

-Stout - he started - I need your help.  
-What is it, and why should I do it? Don't waste my time - cold voice striked Jackie at that moment  
-It's about V, he... he got kidnapped. By Golden Masks.  
-Damn, are you for real? If that's the case meet me where wo did in the past, I will be there as soon as possible. - after saying this, Meredith left the call.

Jackie was really curious what caused immediate change in Stout's behavior, but if she wants to help - that's good. When he got into the place they usually met, she was already there, this time without the guards. Jackie got out of his car and approached her.

-I'm happy that you are helping me, but why are you doing this? Do you care about us now?  
-There are two reasons why I'm doing that. First , I was a streed kid once, I worked hard for everything I have now, and your V is one of the most hard-working mercenaries that I have ever seen. And I can appreciate hard-wroking people. And the second one, that wouldn't exists without my little sympathy to your friend: I feel responsible for what happened. And don't get me even started about how useful he can be in the future - she added  
-I guess we are working _junto_, then.  
-Have this - Meredith gave Jackie Militech's security uniform - dress up, and get in the car, we are going to visit Karin in Westbtook.

After driving through Night City's streets, they got to the Westbrook's gate. The guard asked Meredith for something, and she have that to him. They drove to the wealthiest discrit of the city, and Jackie never seen such an opulent place. They drown into Meredith's mansion driveway. Meredith stopped the car and said:

-Have this - she handed Jackie the thing that they stole from Karin a while ago -it's invisibilty chip, you have two of them one to get in and second to get ou. When we will exit the car, we are going in opposite directions. Find some discreet place and active the chip, just put it near your facewires and it should work. Just don't get too far from the house that has the number 255A, it's Karin's. There are tow ways to enter it - from the back and from the front. I'm going from the back, and you are going fromfront. get inside the house in 20 minutes, that's when the chips stops working.  
-Where in the house are we going to meet? And I'm safe while using the chip? There are lasers detectors near the fence.  
-Meet me at the garage, and yes - as I said before, the chip gives you complete invisibilty to all the detection systems. I don't expect him to be gome though. Good luck.  
-Good luck to you as well.

Thye both got out of the car, and Jackie went behind the food store (they even had the real meat!) and activated the chip. Not wasting any of 20 minutes he got before Karin's mansion, and climbed the fence. The front door was locked with, and keycard was needed, so he decided that he will try the back door. For his luck, they are open, so he entered the house. It was rather big, on the inside and outside, and he took some time to find the garage and enter it. Just when he got inside, he was on time. When he appeared, Meredith came out of her hiding from under the car. _Clever_ \- he though. 

-You are going to look through his bedroom, I am searching his office - she commanded - there isn't anyone home except for cleaning personel. Thy should be easy to avoid, and if you can't do that, make them unconscious. Are we clear?  
-As city's sky on good days - Jackie replied, but Meredith didn't laugh.

Jackie quickly went upstairs and he hid around the corner, just to check if the corriodr was safe. It was.

Jackie enterred the bedroom and quickly searched Karin's personal stuff, but he didn't find anything useful. he decided that he will go to the office, where Meredith was, because he will need her again.

-_Meredith_, You find something? -at that moment he realized that for the first time, he actually called her by her first name.  
-Nothing that could help us localize V. But his PC, I found some data that can be useful for my personal reasons - You've got any idea about what can we actually do now?  
-Let's get back into garage - after Jackie said this, Meredtiyh followed him through the mansion  
-Can You hack this car to show us where he was going the most?

Without any trouble, Meredith hacked the car and entered it. She looked at display, ant the most common route lead to Pacifica.More specificly, Seaview lane 303.

That's when they will be heading.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, it's my first work. I hope You will like it. It's a gift to @CyberpunkThot


End file.
